The former quick-assembly leg mostly uses the elastic buckle into the hollow leg, and then the leg can be pulled out after press the elastic buckle. Typically, such as Chinese patent CN201145783Y, this glasses structure can only achieve the leg-changed without the function of elastic hinge.
Chinese patent CN200720172754.0 discloses a quick-disassembly glasses frame, which is aim to provide a glasses frame can be disassembled without the tools. The technical solution comprises a mounting head, a leg, a elastic plate and lamellate hinge, said elastic plate includes an square-hole-like elastic moving part and an elastic fastening part. On end of the lamellate hinge is arranged to be a square hole matched the elastic moving part, and a cut is arranged on the end of the square hole. The lamellate hinge is inserted inside the elastic moving part via the cut and can be rotated along the elastic moving part, and then the lamellate hinge and the elastic moving part are coordinated to form a space to arrange a spring. Another end of the lamellate hinge is arranged to be a ring-shape hinge joint which is matched and connected to the hook arranged on the mounting head. A through groove is arranged on the leg, and an opening is arranged on the leg with through groove, a cut is arranged on the leg which is set the through groove thereon. After the fastening of the elastic plate is inserted to the through groove of the leg, the elastic fastening part is connected to the said opening. It is a great progress that a function of the elastic hinge is presented in this technical proposal. But the elastic plate in this glasses frame comprises the elastic moving part and the elastic fastening part, the elastic fastening part and the elastic moving part are tandem arranged, whose structure seems loose and non-compact; the feature of the configured connection of this hinge and hook provided on the mounting head is too restrictive, which may cause the arc of leg closing up and hook opening to affect the appearance and it is hard to get a better locking effect; the plane of hook is vertical intersected with the plane of hinge, which makes the connecting method of the mounting head and leg via the screw cannot put into use, and the application scope and form of this quick-disassembly glasses frame are narrow and simple.